


getting used to this direction

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: There is alternative dialoge to the kissing scene. I like it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zTqAMCLNIU
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	getting used to this direction

"Urgh," Rachel said, breathing heavily and kicking the blanket off her. Her skin was shiny, but she was grinning all over her face.  
"I'm sweating like a pig, it got so hot under there ... _in_ there."  
Chloe giggled and then grimaced. She made a cat sound and licked her arm. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked, amused.  
"Got your hair"  
"Oh," Rachel blushed slightly, which was barely noticeable as her face was already blotched.  
Chloe wiped her face on the pillowcase.  
"I'm sorry", Rachel said softly and turned slightly uncomfortable on her side, but the sheet was just as wet here, "I just shaved freshly at home".  
"I don't mind," said Chloe and then grabbed Rachel's waist with both hands, lowered her head and kissed Rachel's belly button. She mumbled into her hot skin "just a little snack for me." Rachel laughed and then pulled away.  
Chloe got up and opened the window, she hadn't noticed that it had stopped raining. A warm spring breeze came in. Chloe felt beads of sweat running down between her breasts on her stomach and slowly turned to Rachel, watching her very closely in the daylight, now that they were both no longer covered in the darkness.

"Are you posing?" Rachel asked. "You look beautiful in front of the window, I would like to take a picture, but my cell phone is in my pocket over there."  
  


Chloe smiled slightly. Compliments. So Rachel.  
"Um, no. I'm just trying to get the pussy smell out of here."  
Rachel snorted and then bent her legs slightly before opening her thighs a bit. "Good luck with that," she said, winking at Chloe.  
"Hey, I don't want to make David jealous."  
"Ew"  
Chloe opened a new pack of cigarettes and looked for her pants on the floor, then went back to the window behind her flag and inhaled. The sun danced through the red and white part of the fabric over her eyes and for a moment Chloe enjoyed not being dead.  
She lowered her head, felt her body, every previous touch, every single kiss, she felt Rachel's gaze behind her back and opened her eyes. "Hey, I know you're staring at my ass."  
"Good," Rachel said, and continued to stare.  
  


Chloe turned and looked at Rachel. She smiled back.  
"You get so quiet when you come, do you know that?"  
Chloe laughed softly. "Yeah"  
"Soo quiet. I didn't even know that's possible."  
"Well, life ain't porn Rachel."

They both laughed and then fell silent, Chloe took another drag.  
  


"Come here," Rachel said softly.  
"I'm smoking" Chloe said and shook her head.  
"I didn't say you should stop, just come here"  
Chloe began to move slowly, sat on the edge of the bed, Rachel knelt beside her.  
  


"May I?"  
"No."  
"Chloe!"  
"No, you can't go home and smell like smoke. Your father would kill me."  
"Oh, I see. So what's worse, the smell of smoke or the smell of pussy?"  
Chloe laughed out loud and then handed Rachel the half-smoked cigarette.  
She took it back when Rachel began to cough heavily.  
"It's disgusting"  
Chloe smiled and put the cigarette out after another drag.

"Chloe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we going to do this again? Like ... more often now?"  
"Do ... th-this?"  
"Yes."  
"You mean ... what we just did?"  
"Yes"  
"Sharing cigarettes?"  
"No. Sleeping with each other."  
"I wasn't sleeping"  
"Chloeeeee"  
"Uh... okay, I-I don't know .. I mean yeah? Maybe, ... if you want."  
"I do"

Rachel climbed onto Chloe's lap and put her arms around her neck.  
They kissed for a long time. Eyes closed, chest to chest, heart to heart.  
"I could get used to this direction, ... if you wanted."  
"I ... yeah. That sounds great ... like really great."


End file.
